earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
Memo menu
.]] The Memo menu is an inaccessible feature in Mother 3, which was removed during the game's development. It provides descriptions to various game mechanics, story elements, characters, locations and status ailments in Mother 3. Information is added to the Memo menu over time as the game progresses, however some entries (most of which describe content that's been cut out of the game) can only be unlocked via the Debug Room. Fan Translation patch The Unofficial Mother 3 Fan Translation allows players to enter the Memo menu by holding the L ans R buttons while entering the Status screen. The final Save Frog tells this if the player has received the silver star in the Battle Memory by battling against every single enemy in the game. However, doing this is not necessary to access the Memo Menu. Entries .]] This is a list of all Memo entries in the order in which they appear when using the Debug Room cheat (with the exception of the "Memo" entry itself, which appears in the game between "Key Items" and "Dash"). Memo *''What you are reading right now''. *''The history of things you've experienced are automatically recorded in here as you go along.'' *''Be sure to check it once in a while, you may just learn something new.'' *''Note that this Memo menu wasn't accessible in the Japanese version. The translation team made it accessible because it's so neat.'' *''Because this is a beta menu, many of the things mentioned here did not make it into the final game.'' Strange * This mark displayed onscreen is an indication of feeling strange. *''Feeling strange will result in inability to walk straight and cause complete confusion as to what one is doing in battle.'' *''It's a terribly bothersome condition, but one smack on the head with a Paper Fan will bring you to your senses.'' Poison * This mark displayed onscreen is an indication of poisoning. *''HP will drop dramatically when walking around.'' *''Use an Antidote to heal.'' Crying * This mark displayed on the battle screen is an indication of crying. *''Crying causes the vision to blur, so it will be hard to land an attack.'' *''Use Eye Drops to stop those tears right up.'' Forgetful * This mark displayed onscreen is an indication of forgetfulness. *''Everyone has a little brain fart once in a while, even when it comes to PSI.'' *''Use a Reminder when suffering forgetfulness, and it should come back to you.'' Nausea * This mark displayed onscreen is an indication of nausea. *''Nausea results in a loss of appetite and makes the character unable to eat anything.'' *''Fresh herbs will restore any lost appetite.'' Paralysis * This mark displayed onscreen is an indication of numbness. *''Numbness prevents the character from moving or acting while in combat.'' *''Anti-Paralysis is effective against numbness.'' Sleep * This mark displayed on the battle screen is an indication of sleep. *''Being asleep during battle prevents the character from taking any action.'' *''No matter how sleepy, one ring of the Alarm Cicada should pop one's eyes awake.'' Coupon Exchange Note: this feature does not exist in the final version of the game. Instead, the money dropped from enemies is sent straight to your bank account, which can be withdrawn from via Save Frogs. *''Let's say an enemy drops a coupon when it is defeated in battle.'' *''In your case, what would you do with it?'' *''Use it as a bookmark or something? That may be a wonderful way to make use of it.'' *''But take it to a redemption center, and they will actually cash it in for m-m-money!'' *''Each shop has a different rate, so be sure to think about it before you trade.'' *''You can redeem up to 100,000 Porkyupons at a time.'' Mole Cricket Hole *''Always turn at every turn in the road.'' *''These are the words of the mole crickets.'' Magical Creatures Note: this feature does not exist in the final version of the game. *''Magical dolls crafted by the Magypsies.'' Chupichupyoi *''Deep, deep inside Mt. Oriander sits this temple with the unpronouncable name that not even the residents of Tazmily know about.'' Bird of Light Note: this feature does not exist in the final version of the game. However, it might be somehow related to the Egg of Light. *''That of the Dark Dragon is in the anithesis.'' *''Darkness and light.'' *''Despair and hope.'' *''Destruction and creation.'' *''That is what it is.'' Mr. Saturn *''Mr. Saturn?'' *''Mr. Saturn...'' *''Mr. Saturn!'' Dark Dragon *''It is said that once the Dark Dragon awakens, the world will perish...'' *''Is it really wise to continue pulling the Needles like this?'' Mole Cricket *''It's alive. It's your friend.'' Saturn Valley *''According to the person at the Chimera Lab, far to the east of the highway live creatures who go by name of Mr. Saturn.'' Nowhere Islands *''This won't be easy to believe at first...'' *''But it is said that deep in the earth below these islands lies an enormous sleeping dragon.'' *''It isn't the lovable Drago from the forest, and it isn't the poor, modified Mecha-Drago either.'' *''It's the Dragon from the legend, or so they say.'' Seven Needles *''Once all of the Needles are pulled, what will happen?'' *''The die is cast. There is no choice but to go on.'' Masked Man *''Just who is he?'' *''The masked man remains silent...'' Pigmask Army *''The one called the King is in command of these troops.'' *''An outrageous gang who does stuff like set fire to forests, scientifically rebuild animals, and cause nothing but trouble.'' *''If you see them, call the police!'' Porky *''A chubby little brat born near the end of the 20th century in a town called Onett, in Eagleland.'' *''Before long, he was plotting evil schemes and setting them into motion, one after another, wicked beyond imagination...'' *''...and a far cry from the mere pranks of a childish bully.'' *''For those who would like more details...'' *''Well, this is by no means an advertisement, mind you, it just boils down to a simple note for your adventure...'' *''...so if you don't mind my saying, you should try playing that one thing called EarthBound, dude!'' Healer Note: this feature does not exist in the final version of the game. *''The man who lives in the Item Guy's tent with him. When your body feels strange, one miracle from him will leave you feeling refreshed.'' Charging Device *''Evidently, Pork Beans run on something called "electricity".'' *''Pork Beans consume this electricity while in use, so use this charger to completely fill it back up.'' *''Actually, it's really no different from this Game Boy.'' Stone Sheet Clippers *''It's a Stone-Sheet-Clippers match. In the case of a tie, go one more round.'' *''The condition for taking back Duster, otherwise known as Lucky of the DCMC, was the defeat of 5 opponents in a row.'' *''It was a tough game, but somehow it ended with the defeat of the fifth member, the leader of the DCMC.'' Dash *''Hold the B Button for a short time and the character will crouch.'' *''Upon release, the character will move at twice the normal speed.'' *''When several party members are present, wait until everyone has crouched.'' *''Use the D-Pad to direct the path of the characters' dash.'' Key Items *''Key items are located in here so they aren't accidentally thrown away or sold.'' *''We take great pride in this thoughtful design.'' Status *''In the status window, you can see your condition, goods, equipment etc.'' *''When several party members are present, press the L/R Buttons to switch between them.'' Talking Wind *''Don't hesitate to listen closely to what rumors the wind has to say.'' *''Perhaps an important hint that will prove useful to your adventure is hiding within.'' Category:Mother 3 Game Mechanics